Car Sex
by jakisbishlygay
Summary: WINCEST  SamDean, first time having sex in the Impala.
1. Chapter 1

"This isn't working." said Sam from his position of being wedged in between the front and back seats.

Dean giggled and helped free a very naked Sam from his confinement. "We could always try the front seat."

"Why? So I can whack my head against the steering wheel?"

Dean giggled some more.

"How about we try it this way?" Sam asked as he positioned Dean so he was laying with his head resting on the door's armrest, his legs sprawled out before him.

Dean smirked and Sam crawled up between Dean's spread legs. Firmly pressing Dean's leg against the back seat as he resumed his tedious task of making Dean squirm as Sam's insanely large fingers coated in lotion entered him. Dean stopped giggling and fisted both his hands in Sam's thick hair as he moaned.

Sam teased Dean's hole. Never staying in long enough for Dean to grind down on his fingers. Dean whined.

Sam smirked and spread lotion over his cock.

Dean panted.

Sam braced one knee on the seat, the other leg slightly bent with his foot on the floor of the car. He slowly slid into his brother and gasped at the sensation. He felt Dean's leg beside him straiten, trying to gain purchase but finding none as Sam slowly, methodically, fucked him. Dean's fingers tugged on his hair and Sam took the hint that Dean wanted this to be fast.

His pace quickening, Sam struggled to keep his balance as Dean's free leg wrapped around his waist. Dean moaned loudly as Sam plowed into him, his head banging against the door, his back burning because of the friction of the leather seats that Sam was pressing him against.

Dean came screaming his brothers, his lovers, name. His muscles tightening around Sam, milking Sam as he slammed into Dean's spasming tightness.

Once he regained his balance, and his breathing evened out Sam gently pulled out and off his brother. Dean whined as Sam tried to free himself from Dean's legs.

They pushed themselves up into a sitting position in the back seat. "Dean, can you hand me my shirt? I think it's down there by your feet."

Dean reached down and picked up Sam's shirt and handed it to Sam.

Only to grab it back and crawl over Sam and preceded to frantically wipe off the footprints while muttering Dad is so not going to believe what ever I tell him happened.


	2. Lets try the front seat

Sex in the car is usually bad. Err, well, Dean's always there, so it's not bad, just not the greatest. Sam's legs cramp up, he looses his balance and falls off the seat, only to be stuck on the floor, trapped between the front and the backseat. His favorite is when he hits his head on the roof.

But that's backseat sex. The first time they have sex in the front seat, it's after 2 am and they're on a deserted highway in the forest somewhere near the coast of California - or maybe it's Oregon.. - Sam's not sure, and when Dean wakes him up by crawling in his lap and deftly removing Sam's hoodie, followed by pants, boxers, and boots, then Dean's clothes are gone too and Dean is reaching behind himself and digging in the glove box for lube, Sam starts to think twice about car-sex.

Sam always assumed that front seat sex would be impossible, too many things in the way. But Dean is in his lap with his hand fisting Sam's hair and guiding Sam's cock into his slick hole with the other. His harsh breath is steaming the windows and his moans echoing in the vinyl and leather. Dean rocks slowly, deliberately guiding Sam's cock into him, making sure that with every thrust, Sam is pressed against his prostate, and Dean is coming, yowling Sam's name. Sam's never gotten a better view of Dean's face when an orgasm plows through him. Dean's eyes roll back, his mouth is open so wide that Sam's sure he's going to unhinge his jaw, and Sam's not even going to bitch about Dean pulling his hair so hard that he's sure he's going to find a bald spot in the morning because those hands in his hair, threading and pulling are what drives him into his own orgasm.

His last thought before his body goes limp is, _front seat sex is good._


End file.
